


Wolf and Man

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: WolfSong animatic
Genre: F/M, Red - Freeform, Wolfsong, animatic, danydarkly, hetafruitsouranhp321, lycos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Lycos is a werewolf in love with a woman he has named Red. His human side wants to love her, protect her, and be with her forever. But his wolf side has other plans.What will he choose?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://danydarkly.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fdanydarkly.tumblr.com%2F).
  * Inspired by [Wolf Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248764) by Dany Darkly. 



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA3ohIr8WL0&t=111s  
> Watch the animatic before you read.
> 
> Please take notice that the rape trigger warning is due to the implication in the animatic. This should be taken into fact if you are sensitive to the subject matter.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

Red. That's what she was known by to him. Her red hair a shiny fire, her brown ambers twinkling in the sun of her youth. The pink rosy cheeks that lit in the midst of a mid summer day. Her family celebrated of her sixteenth year that day when he stumbled upon the edge of the farm, a day which changed his life. For his heart became alive that day. Seeing her bright smile and hearing her melody, a laugh. Lycos knew he was a changed man.

But a changed wolf? For it was also that day that he realized his lust was a need to be fulfilled. Part of him desired her, a mate, company in his dark nights, his bright days. A mother to his children, a hand to hold through a lone path, a last face to see in his final breath. His alone. What a need it was. And yet... a thirst rose. A thirst like no other. The long slender neck that supported her beautiful head that pulsated with a beat of her heart. A lust for her crimson warm river to flow out. As one may call it... blood lust. 

Quickly he ran from the farm, deep into the forbidden wood. Only to come once a day, to watch her to watch her tending to the sheep, to the cows, chopping the wood. He pitied himself.

Winter was strong this year, an unforgiving frost settled on the Earth. Casting it's sheer bite, the winds grew colder and more unforgiving. Even more so than the snow that blanket the wood with its' shine. Lycos was wandering, searching for food. Scavenging for bits of wildlife to feast on. He was starving, and his food supply was low. He had settled out to resupply, to gain his plentiful.

A smell wafted to his nose. A familiar aroma that had his dark heart hasten. Hiding behind a tree, by the path, he observed. A red cloak and long flowing fiery hair filled his vision. Her amber eyes dimming from exhaustion and cold. She hugged her arms, keeping any last resort of warmth close to her. The cloak was ripped at the foot, as branches had exposed their thorns during this cruel time of year. The crimson silk resembled rags of a pitiful prisoner. Torn and snared to the last thread. 

The winds of her breath flowed from her lips, clouds surrounding the air around her face. Her eyes blinking to avoid the sharp sting of the winter air. Her cheeks, smooth and pale, were bright pink from the bite of the frost. To be truthful, she looked beautiful in every way.

He emerged, calming and cool, trying to make sure he wouldn't frighten the young one. Upon his greeting, he realised this was the first time she was aware of his existence. She was wide eyed, backing away from him with distrust. Her search of home was apparent. Knowing, in his human mind, he had to take her home. But she wouldn't trust him. He didn't either. He formed a plan.

He lied to her. Telling her that her parents had sent him to bring her home in to their arms. He knew where her home was. He knew the wood and its paths by heart. And smell. 

However…

However, the moment she accepted his hand, something snapped. His heart raced. His hunger accentuated. A stirring motion dizzied his head. Out of impulse, he pulled her close. Too dangerously close. The human inside him screamed to stop, the gentleman in his mind exclaimed to bring her home at once. But the wolf…

The wolf and its lust for her was empowering. Lycos was losing control. He tried his best to not blackout. Her smell was intoxicating to his senses. He tried to focus on her home. How he would save her, the mother tearing up with joy of her dearest daughter being home. The father inviting him in, for a pint of beer, a steak perhaps. Red looking in his direction, twinkling eyes of a thank you and warm glow of perhaps…

The thought of the food in mind, it threw Lycos off. It snapped him. He blacked out, unable to control himself. He could hear the sounds of terror, a scream. He tried to stop himself but he didn’t know how. It was draining him of his energy. 

Suddenly, light.

She was on the ground, her cloak off under her, him on top, droplets of blood coming from her wrists. Lycos checked her arms, looking for damage. She had passed out, from the terror and the pain. He couldn’t undo what he had just done. He ripped cloth from his shirt to wrap the wounds on her wrists. Lifting her into his arms, using the cloak to keep her warm, he carried her out into the night. Towards her family farm. 

Whence he approached the farm, he knocked on the door and set her down on the porch. After that, he ran. He couldn’t return. He couldn’t. Not in a million years. He’d done too much damage. He’d done too much terror. 

In the end, he was a monster.


End file.
